Perfect Day
by CosmicOblivion
Summary: With no enemies today and their comrades on a mission. Po decided to show Tigress what he had found while he was exploring. R&R TiPo Enjoy ;)


It's a splendid day in the Valley of Peace, with the sun high up and illuminating its warm rays on the Valley. Everybody is busy as usual even with the Dragon Warrior's dad whose restaurant is bustling with customers and without his son to help him it was a tough task nonetheless, he prevailed. Although with his son's lack of presence in the kitchen, he knew his son had to protect the Valley from whoever foolish enough to attack it.

Speaking of the defenders. Their comrades have left on a mission leaving Tigress and Po to guard over the Valley for a while. Knowing the two, they are a force to be reckoned with, even though the village has been quiet lately with no criminal activity.

With Po cooking lunch in the barracks for him and Tigress while she is meditating she couldn't help but think if Po would need help, at least, that's what she thought. She made a trek through the kitchen to check in on Po, glancing at the door to the kitchen, she observed the clutter of ingredients sprawled across the room with the panda in the middle with his back turned.

She cleared her throat indicating her presence, "Po, Is everything all right?" the panda stopped what he was doing and turned to acknowledge her, "Yeah, just whipping up something nice for us." he said, "I was about to tell you lunch is almost ready."

Looking at the mess the panda made, she sighed and shook her head to the side with a smirk plastered across her features. "What's the occasion, anyway?" She asked as she picked up a nearby broom and cleaned, sweeping up the pile of used ingredients and placed them in the bin while glancing at Po, waiting for an answer. He turned again and smiled, "Oh, nothing. I thought it'd be best if I tried something occasionally." she glanced at the plates he held on his arm and noticed it differed from his usual noodle soup.

Po placed their plates beside each other, the contents of the bowls were visible now. They were fried tofu and a couple of bean buns. "Lunch is served." Po stated while he held the chair urging the tiger to sit, she thanked him and sat at the chair next to him and ate. "These are wonderful Po," she complemented, getting an audible 'thank you' through the reverberating sound coming from his bowl. Savouring every bite of the tofu she asked quizzically, "How did you know these were my favourite?" Po moved his head from the bowl, "Well, I asked Viper." he replied and continued to stuff his face again. Tigress chuckled, "You could have asked me instead?" Her question sounding more of a statement, she turned her head to look at him. At this point, Po has finished eating his food. "Ti, you were on an assignment when I was going to ask you." He reminded her. "Oh, now I remember."

They ate and sat in comfortable silence for a while. Po broke it, "So er... Tigress, want to go do something?" Tigress knows there's something more to his question. So she asked, "Do what?" with a raised eyebrow hinting her interest in the subject. "Ya know, maybe a walk or just go somewhere relaxing." She contemplated on his question. After what seemed like minutes she finally answered, "Sure, Dragon Warrior, if that is what you want."

"Where do you suppose we go, Po?" she asked. "Just follow me through the forest and you'll see." he answered.

"Are you sure we aren't too far from the Valley, Po?" Asked Tigress while following the panda, "Trust me, you're going to love this." Po reassured her. They arrived at their destination and to Tigress' astonishment, she found herself stunned as she gazed upon this place. Not very far away from the Valley, the Dragon Warrior has discovered a secluded clearing in the forest whilst exploring for his own personal benefit. With a miniature waterfall just in the right coupled with the soft green grass touching their feet.

The scenery is enrapturing, "This is-" Tigress started, "Awesome?" Po interjected. "Yeah." She agreed, observing the view, she noticed this particular place has no trees to block the sunlight's rays making this a perfect spot to watch the stars above when the night falls.

The way the tiger smiles is just enrapturing, combined with the sunlight casting its rays shining the pattern on her head. He found himself staring at her beauty. It wasn't everyday you get to see Master Tigress smiling like that. While looking at the beauty of the forest, she caught Po out of the corner of her eye staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face Po?" She said as she unconsciously touched her face. Po shook his head, "Nope, you just look extra shiny today Tigress." he complemented. Luckily for Tigress, her fur is enough to conceal a slight blush coming from her face as her eyes trailed away from Po, giving him a half smile as she chuckled. "Shut it, Dragon Warrior" she said in a jokingly manner.

Over the time that they have spent together, Tigress has gotten a bit more open ever since Po came into their lives. With the drastic change in her behavior since the defeat of the infamous Tai Lung, and the megalomaniac that is the peacock Lord Shen. She grew closer to Po than ever of course, it didn't come unnoticed with the five and most of all, Shifu. It would seem obvious that she has been spending more time with Po than he could have anticipated.

As the two were walking, they settled at the grass beside the miniature waterfall and laid there staring at the sky above them. Po sighed in content, Tigress noticed this and turned her head to look at him. "It's nice getting a day off once in a while." He stated. "Agreed, considering you saved China from certain doom." Tigress coincided.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you guys," Po smiled, "Especially you."

Suddenly, she was reminded of the time she saved Po on the harbor where they fought Shen. Taking the blast that was intended for him.

"I-I did what I had to," she said, with an aching feeling in her chest. "I can't lose you again..." At this point she closed her eyes trying not to feel so weak.

Po held her paw in a gentle manner making her look at him, "Ti, it's okay. I'm still here and it's because of you." He smiled, making her smile back.

Po pulled Tigress into a hug as she buried her head down on his soft fur and enjoyed the feeling she was getting.

As the time passed by he found Tigress had already fallen asleep, the smile on her face still present as she looks so beautiful up close. He pressed his muzzle on her forehead as he heard her chuff in content and nuzzle her head deeper into his fur. Po chuckled lightly and proceeded to lift the tiger in his arms and made his way to the barracks.

He arrived at his destination and gently nudged the paper door to Tigress' room and carried her to the bed and laid her there while dragging the blanket to her neck and kissed her cheek making her smile again in her sleep.

As Po made his way to Tigress' door he made one last look at her before silently closing the paper doors.


End file.
